Bottled Love
by a.dancing.fairy
Summary: Is fabricated love enough?


**Author's Note:** I had this idea of the fic and started writing before 3B even came out, but wasn't sure if I should post it, because in my opinion I'm not a very good writer. I always have like million ideas, but I lack writing skills and my English is not perfect. I thought that this idea was quite rare and that maybe no one will write something like that before I'll finally post it on . I was wrong of course ( I'm sure you'll know what fic I'm talking about, and I also think it's really good ) So, I decided that I won't be posting _Bottled Love _and it will be rotting on my computer. Fortunately (or not) I thought this through and came to the realization that it would be a waste not to post it, in case someone would actually like _Bottled Love_. So here we are.

Also, I wrote it a long time ago so Neal is still alive. I was thinking about changing it, but decided not to. There was no curse that transported them to the Enchanted Forest and no Zelena. It's about a moth after they came back from Neverland.

The first chapter has little action in it and is maybe not overly interesting, but it'll get better. It doesn't clear a lot, and I don't know if you'll understand what's going on, but I hope so. The title and the description are a clue as to what will happen.

**Next update: **I wanted to warn you that the next update might not be quick, because it's almost the end of the year and I have a lot of studying. I was lazing for the whole semester so now I have to pay for it. I should be waiting with the story until I'm done with the university, but I didn't.

**Rating: **I'm rambling and this A/N is a monster ( probably no one reads it anyway) but the last thing I wanted to say is that I had problems with rating. It's rated M, but it's not explicit. But to be save I gave it rating M.

**I hope you'll enjoy reading.**

* * *

**Bottled Love**

_Is fabricated love enough?_

* * *

He thought it would finally be a normal day in Storybrooke. He hoped for it.

Ever since he put a foot on this land - supposedly a land without magic - he never entertained a full nights sleep, because Storybrooke was definitely not your average, peaceful little town. As he was once told, every citizen of the town was a character in a different fairy tale, and for the fairy tale to be interesting and believable, it had to have its villain. And there was quite a lot of them as it turned out - at least one appeared every week. It was madness. He had traveled many realms, seen a lot of evil, but this amount of evilness was too much even for a fearsome pirate like him.

Surprisingly - well, maybe not so much - he was supposed to be a villain too. And he was, at least for some time, until he saved the day by coming back with a magic bean and sailing off to Neverland with the royal family, the Evil Queen and his enemy - Rumpelstiltskin to save the savior's son, who by the way was also the Queen's son and the Dark One's grandson - what a complicated family. After this act of heroism he officially joined the Heroes Club. Since that very day he hoped to never darken his heart by another evil deed, and he had a lot of those on his conscience. He knew he won't though. His heart was beating now for a different purpose than revenge. After three hundret years his organ was now driven by love. Love for a certain blond princess, who was yet to reciprocate his affections. But Killian Jones was nothing if not a fighter.

And so he woke up this sunny Tuesday (or was it Wednesday?) in excellent mood, fully prepared for any eventual battle that could be thrown his way. It was a long time since Killian was this happy. This new life in this small town was rather exciting and it really felt like he found a new home.

After he put on his usual clothes, excluding the leather coat because it was just too hot today, he strode happily to Granny's for breakfast.

Upon entering he took his usual spot at the bar ignoring the town's citizen's stares (he still had to convince people that he was not a bad guy just because he owned a sharp hook instead of a hand) and only bowed his head in greeting at David and Snow White, who were enjoying their food. He didn't even had to order, because after a minute or so his food was in front of him, served by a wolf girl. After a full month of his everyday visits she knew what he was having for breakfast.

"Thank you very much, Milady," he send Ruby a wide smile and started eating.

"You're welcome, Captain," she winked at him. "So, what are your plans for today? Anything concerning a certain blonde sheriff?" She asked in her usual playful tone leaning closer to him so that the Charmings, seating not far away, couldn't hear.

"Maybe," was his only response, but it didn't satisfy the nosy barmaid who was evidently waiting for details. He sighted and answered somewhat hesitantly. "I was planning to pay Swan a visit at the station, thought she could use a free minute."

"Oh, believe me, she should. She stays at the station all the time," said Ruby.

"That she is, but I'm not sure if I should be the one to do that, lass." at that the girl frowned.

"And why not?"

Killian didn't know if he should tell her. He quite liked the lass, but he was not sure if confessing everything was a good choice - she was friends with Snow White after all and Snow wasn't fond of him. But Ruby seemed okay, and she was the closest person to a friend in this town beside his royal mate.

"I told Neal I will back off. Give him a chance to reunite with Emma, if she wanted to of course..."

"Pff," interrupted him Ruby."I didn't see you really try," she finished with a raised eyebrows.

It was true. He didn't manage to keep his promise. Fighting side by side only brought them closer. He no longer imagined a day without their banter and Emma rolling her eyes at him. But it was also more than that. It was deeper than just a friendship and they both knew that, it could be felt in the air between them, in their stares. Everyday he knew he was getting closer to finally break all of Emma's walls. He knew she needed time and he had all the time in the world. So despite his promise he just couldn't stay away. He would probably die if he would.

He was pulled out of his musings when a cup was put in front of his face.

"Hot chocolate," announced Ruby smiling. He got her message and stood up taking the cup in his hand ready to leave Granny's. There was only one person he knew that liked hot chocolate after all. He was almost out of the door when he turned around and strode back to the counter.

"Didn't you forget something, love?" Killian asked the barmaid who looked at him with confusion.

"What?" He sighted exasperated and turned his gaze to something standing on he counter. She followed his motion and let out a giggle, finally understanding. "Here you go. Cinnamon added. Now go and surprise our sheriff."

"Thank you Ruby," he said and quickly exited the diner not even hearing Ruby's goodbyes.

Killian knew his Swan would love the present and maybe even thank him, like she thanked him in Neverland. Well, a man could at least dream. With a confident stride Killian headed for the sheriff's office humming old pirate songs under his nose.

When he neared the building, he saw Baelfire - or rather Neal now - exiting the station.

"Hook," the man stopped in his tracks,"what are you doing here?"

"The same thing as you, I suspect - visiting Swan."

Neal looked at the pirate for a moment, clearly considering something, but then he just scratched the back of his head looking down at the pavement. "Well, I should probably warn you then, man. She's not in the best mood."

"Do you by any chance have something to do with it?" asked Killian raising a single brow.

"I came to talk about Henry and brought a coffee, but she immediately snapped at me, told me she is busy and that she hates coffee. So my visit might have slightly worsen her mood, but she's like that the whole day," said Neal and then added. "Do you think it has something to do with Snow's pregnancy?

"Probably," answered simply Killian.

In fact it was the most possible explanation. The whole town found out Mary Margaret was pregnant about a week ago at the party celebrating their next victory against the witch called the Snow Queen. It was a small celebration, people were tired after the fighting and fear still lingered in the air after the Queen's words that she will not stay frozen forever and will return. When the news spread, people were ecstatic that finally something good was happening, but not Emma. She was playing it cool and smiling, but she was an open book for him and he knew that she was hurt.

Maybe Baelfire was not able to lift Emma's spirits, but he will try and won't fail. It was after all his main goal in life - Emma's happiness.

"I'm going home. See you around Hook," said Neal and went in the direction of his apartment.

Killian opened the door to the station and stepped inside. Upon moving closer he could hear the rustling of paper and some colorful curses. He smiled to himself not for the first time thinking that the lass would make a hell of a pirate.

He leaned on the door frame and observed his Swan for a moment. She was frantically turning the pages, scribbling something on them from time to time and constantly running a hand through her hair. It seemed she was really frustrated with something, so Neal was right saying that she was not in the good mood. Killian though was ready to change it.

It would be hard, because it was Emma after all, but he wouldn't be himself if he didn't at least try. He loved a challenge.

He raised his hand and tapped his hook on the door, making his presence known.

Emma immediately raised her head and looked at him with an expression of surprise that soon turned into one of annoyance.

"Hook," she said with a slightly hard tone.

"Don't sound so happy to see me, love," said Killian pushing away from the door frame and neared the desk she was sitting at.

Emma rolled her eyes and asked "What do you want?"

"Well, I only wanted to visit the sheriff, check if there were other villains waiting in the line to be annihilated, or if the sheriff was up to it cheer her up a little bit, because I've heard she's in a bad mood," he smiled trying to receive a smile from Emma, but it seemed today was really not the best day for her, because all she did was lean back on the chair and raise her eyebrows.

"You're right, I'm not in a mood, so please leave. I have a lot of work to do."

She was trying to chase him away, but it won't be that easy.

Ignoring her words Killian came even closer to the desk and put the cup from Granny's before Emma.

"Maybe this will lighten your mood."

She looked at it skeptically, as if expecting the cup to bite her, and asked "What is it? I already have a coffee."

She picked up the coffee Neal gave her and took a small sip. She tried to hide a grimace of disgust at the taste, but it didn't quite work. Killian chuckled.

"I assure you my gift is much better than Neal's," he said not thinking about his words, but the smile left his face soon.

"So it's about that again? You will now compete at who will give me a better drink?"

"Emma-" he started, but she didn't let him finish and continued with her angry questions.

"Maybe I should try yours and then I'll announce who's the winner? If your drink was better? Will the competition end then?" Emma was angry. She put her hands on the desk, leaning forward, her lips were in a tight line.

Her anger over such a thing was hurtful. How could she think it was all just about competing? Of course he wanted to win her heart, but not in that sense. It wasn't a competition between him and Neal over Emma, but it was a fight with Emma herself, and her walls.

He hoped she would realize that the only thing he ever wanted was for her to be happy. If it wasn't with him...well, he'd try to be the one who would make her happy.

But for now it would probably be wise to leave and not push her into something she doesn't want.

"You know I would never see you as just a prize in some competition. You're not to be won, not like that. Just say a word and I will not bother you again, if that's what you wish. But if you want me to stay, I'll be there Emma," he said looking straight into her eyes.

She was clearly speechless, not knowing how to respond. It seemed all the anger melted away and she was just staring at him at the loss of words.

But he knew Swan, and he knew he won't get an answer now. Usually she'd just turn around and walk away, leaving him alone with his confessions, but now she had nowhere to go. She was trapped. So Killian, to save her the dilemma, decided that this time it'll be him who walks away.

Without the word he turned to go, but upon reaching the door he looked back and said "It's hot chocolate with cinnamon. I know you like it."

He left then, trying to ignore the look Emma gave him in case he'd interpret it the wrong way and give himself hope.

**OoO**

It wasn't the worst day of her life (because she had a lot of those and they were more horrible than anyone could imagine - like for example finding out that her son was kidnapped by his father's fiancee and taken to freaking Neverland), but it was probably pretty high on the list.

Emma tried to keep herself busy lately, trying to focus on the work instead of her life, which if it wasn't messy enough before, it certainly was now.

The father of her child was back from the dead for some time - since Neverland - but there was never time to think about it earlier, battling the villains and other magical shit, but now when everything was under control she couldn't ignore him anymore. He wanted to see Henry, it was natural of course and she had nothing against their meetings, but it meant that she had to be seeing him quite a lot too.

Trying to distance herself from Neal and all the feelings that came with him, was not easy. She considered getting back with him for Henry's sake, but decided against it. She would never be able to forgive so easily for abandoning her and pretend that they were a happy family. Deep down she still loved Neal (although she tried to deny it really hard), but even the love she had for him was not strong enough to forget all the heartache. It was not a kind of love that conquers all. The kind of love her parents had.

She's never seen two people who loved each other like they did. Their love was true and she was a proof of that. But soon they'll have another product of true love.

She tried to compose herself. It was ridiculous - her thoughts. She was a grown woman, she was strong. And her week was already ruined, because she was a coward and tried to hide from everything. Especially from her emotions.

But there still was one person from whom she evidently couldn't hide anything. He always knew when something was troubling her. _An open book_ - he once said. Well, he was another problem entirely and Emma's head was hurting too much to think about the pirate now. So she didn't.

She was sitting in the living room with David and Mary Margaret.

The two of them were curled up on the sofa, David slowly stroking his wife's still small stomach, and Mary Margaret smiling delicately.

She tried to go back to watching the TV, but couldn't take her eyes of the picture of her parents. She didn't want to admit it to herself, but she couldn't help the rising jealousy.

Emma never experienced a moment like that. No one ever caressed her stomach when she was pregnant, she couldn't be happy like they were now, she had no one to share the miracles of pregnancy with, and as she observed her parents, she felt incomplete.

But it was not just that. She was also jealous of this baby inside Mary Margaret's stomach. This baby'll have the most loving parents in all worlds and happy memories of growing up loved. Something she never had.

She closed her eyes, trying to erase the thoughts from her head and to stop the tears threatening to fall. Her head hurt and she felt like it was the cause of the direction her mind was leading her to.

"Emma, are you alright?" sounded Mary Margaret's voice, snapping her out of her thoughts. She opened her eyes and saw her mother sitting up, David no longer on the sofa, but somewhere else.

Emma cleared her throat. "Yeah, just not feeling well."

"Are you sure? Maybe I should call Whale?" asked Mary Margaret with concern.

"No, it's fine. Just a headache. It's probably because I'm tired from work, it'll pass," she said shaking her head, but decided not to after a wave of pain shot through her scull.

"I know why you're doing that," declared her mother.

"Doing what?"

"Why you spend every day at the station." Emma tried to deny whatever it was Mary Margaret was thinking, but Snow continued. "You're trying to avoid Neal. But Emma, you have to talk to him eventually, he's the father of your son and your chance."

"Chance? What are you talking about?" Emma really didn't want to have this conversation now, or ever for that matter.

"A chance at happiness. At family. At love." Mary Margaret smiled softly, but it was lost on Emma. Her headache was getting unbearable and what she heard was making it even worse.

"Yeah well, I don't need anyone. You, David and Henry are all the family I need."

"Everyone needs someone to love Emma. Neal is trying, at least talk to him," Mary Margaret tried to reason.

All Emma wanted was to be somewhere else now, preferably in her bed, so she decided to dismiss her mother. "I talked to him today, he visited me at the station and brought me a coffee. So don't worry, I'm not running away from anything."

It was not the full version of their meeting which was more unpleasant than what Mary Margaret might think, but she didn't have to know everything.

Her answer must have satisfied the other woman, because she was smiling stupidly. "I'm glad."

"Yeah, I'll go to sleep now. I'm tired." She stood up and shakily headed upstairs, only briefly hearing her mother's _goodnight _over the buzzing filling her head.

Emma took off her tight jeans with difficulty. Damn them.

When the room started spinning, she decided that it would be too hard to change into her PJ's, and collapsed on the bed in only her underwear and a white T-shirt. Upon meeting the cool surface of the sheets, she fell asleep immediately.

**OoO**

_Emma was shivering._

_All of her senses were nonexistent and the only thing she could feel were the jolts of pure pleasure running through her body._

_Laying on her back, eyes closed, body trembling, she felt the soft caress of gentle mouth on her stomach, her tights, her breasts, but never in the place she wanted them to be._

_"Please," she whispered. _

_The need was unbearable, she couldn't take it much longer. She craved more._

_She could hear a chuckle. How dare he laugh when she was dying of need?_

_But then the lips moved to the exact spot where she wanted them and all she could do was moan loudly._

_Grabbing the head between her tights, so that the person could never move away, she tangled her fingers in the thick hair and with all her strength tried to press these heavenly mouth even closer to her skin. _

_She could feel herself climbing higher and higher, she soon will reach the top and be in heaven of ecstasy._

_Suddenly, when she was almost there, everything started to fade. She tried to grab to these sensations from moments ago, but was unable to. Her body began to ache, it was no longer pleasure, but pain. _

_She was screaming, she missed those lips. She desperately wanted them back._

_She will have them. She will reach that top of pleasure. She must do it. Otherwise she will go crazy._

**OoO**

She jolted up in bed, eyes opening wide and looking around. Her breathing was quickened and her neck wet from sweat.

Was it a dream? It seemed so real, she could still remember the remnants of pleasure, but all she now felt was pain. It followed her from the dream, or rather a nightmare.

The need was overpowering, almost blinding.

Emma stood up, walked to the bathroom, took a shower and after she covered herself with the towel looked at the mirror. She looked the same as yesterday, but she was different. There was a part of her that was missing. She didn't understand why, but she knew she must have it. Or rather one particular person she needed right now. There's no need fighting it, and she couldn't even if she tried.

So she smiled at her reflection and knew where she'll go now.

She needed to see Hook.

She loved him after all.


End file.
